


The Halloween Ball

by Umbreon13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, F/M, Halloween, Multi, Oneshot contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon13/pseuds/Umbreon13
Summary: Dumbledore wants to do a Halloween ball and everyone was excited. A Slytherin was nervous about her boyfriend being a Gryffindor but she puts that aside to help his twin get over his fears to ask his crush to the dance. Which is a Hufflepuff.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Halloween Spooktakular Oneshot Contest 2020





	The Halloween Ball

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to acknowledge that this work, any locations, plot, characters that belong to JK Rowling are not ours and we are not profiting from them. 
> 
> This is apart of an anonymous contest for the Facebook group Platform ❾¾ and will remain so until voting is closed.

It was close to Halloween at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Albus Dumbledore wanted to do something different for Halloween that year A Halloween ball plus the usual feast. All the students were invited. Everyone was talking about the ball and how they would dress up. I was nervous because my boyfriend Fred was probably going to ask me to the ball but I didn’t want his Ron picking on me more, for being in Slytherin and I know Fred doesn’t mind but I’m still a bit sensitive about it. The chamber of secrets was only opened last year and Ron still hasn’t gotten over the fact that his brother likes a Slytherin. We started dating over the summer, Fred asked me out in the garden away from everyone else. “We’re only two years apart” he convinced me…” it’s not that I said, “your whole family is in Gryffindor and I’m a Slytherin.” 

“I don’t give a care,” he told me. My family loves you except for Ron but he’ll get over it. And hugged me. What we didn’t know is that Ron had snuck out of degnoming duty for picking on me and followed me and Fred to the back garden. He heard and saw everything. 

The next day everyone was talking about the ball and fun it would be. I was still nervous about how it’d look a Slytherin and Gryffindor dancing together, I took my troubles to Ginny and George and explained my situation to them. 

“Don’t worry about what Ron thinks you are perfectly fine,” Ginny reassured me. “Plus mum asks about you in her letters.”

“I’ll have to send an owl to her sometime,” I said. 

“I think I’ll be myself and show off my true side of myself.” 

“That’s good to show your confidence. Ginny told me then she ran off.”  
“ I hope she’s okay I said.” 

“She probably has an idea,” George told me. 

“Speaking of ideas how can I ask your twin out?” 

“Well just walk up to her and ask her out.”

“I want it to be romantic. He said.”

“I’ve got it how about ask her out at the Ball?” “That’s super romantic in the Muggle fairy tales I read.” 

“May I read some if you have any?” 

I always bring some of my stuff from home but being in Slytherin I give it to Carrie since it’s less weird for a Hufflepuff to have Muggle items with her.

“I’ll ask her for them.” 

“ Meet me at Hagrid’s I want to ask him for some ideas for my dress.” 

“Of course.” He replied. 

He walked straight into Carrie and Ginny talking excitedly about some secret plans.

“May I have some of my books?” I need them to help with the Halloween ball. 

“Um.Sure.” I don’t remember any Halloween stories though.” 

“ It’s a secret.” 

“Okay..she walked away sadly.” 

“I’d ask you for help but…. No, I get it you don’t need me. 

“You know I love you but right now I’m working on a surprise and I thought you and Ginny were doing something together” 

“How about sometimes we make some Halloween treats together it’ll be fun. I said.

“Okay.” And she skipped off happily. 

“So this is story is called Cinderella and it has magic in it. And it’s not much different than what we do at Hogwarts.”I explained to George later that day in Hagrid's garden. He wasn't home and I didn't feel comfortable unlocking his door and just entering his house. 

I began reading there was once a girl named Ella...and she beautiful kind and hardworking. 

“Just like a Hufflepuff..” George interrupted me. 

“Yeah,” I said just like a Hufflepuff.

“Well she had two evil stepsisters and stepmother who treated her like a house-elf, and since she slept among the cinders they called her Cinderella. Well, one day there was a ball for the royal prince and every eligible girl in the kingdom was invited. Cinderella wanted to go but she had no clothes. She did have animal friends that helped her with her chores. And so they made her a dress since they were once servants that her step-mother changed into animals. Well, they made Cinderella a dress but the stepmother and stepsisters used their magic to ruin Ella’s beautiful dress. 

Ella crept upstairs and took out her mother’s old wand and remade her dress. She untransformed the servants so they could take her to the royal ball. She transfigured a pumpkin into beautiful cartage so she could go to the ball. Well, the spell she used only lasted until midnight. 

When she got to the ball the prince was enchanted by her beauty and her grace. They talked and danced all night. Until Bong a clock chimed in the distance...midnight had arrived and the spell would wear off at the last chime. 

So Ella ran off as fast as she could and accidentally lost her shoe. She got home just in time and her shoe was still there next to her bed. Shortly after her stepmother and stepsisters came home with Ella sleeping by the cinders. 

The next day the prince was going around looking for the owner of the magical shoe. Eventually, he came to Ella’s house. The shoe didn’t fit either stepsister of course. Since it was Ella’s shoe. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She grabbed the other shoe and her wand from her room and went with the prince she also bought the transformed animals with her. Their wedding was beautiful; and everyone including the servants lived happily ever after. 

“I have an idea I said how about you and Carrie goes as a prince and princess?” 

“I can make clothes by magic inspired by the book.” I continued almost jumping up and down. 

I almost forgot I had George with me, “I mean if you want to” 

“I do but I also want it to match something that she loves.”

“She loves phoenixes, I bought her a quill for her birthday and colored to a Phoniex for her.” 

“That’s pretty sweet of you.” 

George looked upset for a second. “I can’t afford a nice set of dress robes that match a phoenix.” He told me. 

“It’s okay I can make you a set,” I said. 

“You are a super kind person, no wonder my brother fell in love with you.” 

“Yeah, tell that to Ron,” I said, Sarcastically

“Don’t worry about him, we’ll just curse him if we need to.” 

We went to the courtyard and met Hagrid. And we were talking about ideas for the Halloween ball

“Well, Professor Dumbledore has Fawkes the Phoenix in his office if you need help with the colours,” Hagrid told me after I explained my idea to him. 

“Do you think he'll let me sketch Fawkes?” 

“I’m sure it’ll be allowed", "Dumbledore is a very understanding headmaster", Hagrid assured me. 

We left and thanked Hagrid wondering how we’d get into Dumbledore’s office without getting in too much trouble. 

All of a sudden Professor McGonagall approached me and Fred. 

“Please come with me, Miss Sanderson. Professor Dumbledore requests that you come to his office. 

I followed her to his office. I wonder what I’m in trouble for now but I've never been in deep trouble to go to Dumbledore’s office. I was so nervous, I didn’t want to get expelled especially when my twin and boyfriend went to Hogwarts. 

"Chocolate frogs," she said and the staircase came to life. 

We went inside Dumbledore’s office. I'd probably be more amazed at the vastness of his office and all the magical instruments around it. But I was so scared about being expelled and missing the ball and Christmas at Hogwarts. 

‘Miss Sanderson, come here please “I heard Dumbledore say.

I walked over very quietly and slowly. 

“Don’t be nervous my dear” he said.gently. 

“I just got an owl from Hagrid asking if you could draw Fawkes for the ball and make your sister and Mr.Weasley’s outfits for the ball. “I’ve your artwork of the professors before McGonagall even showed me the one you drew her as a cat playing with strings. And she framed it and put it in her office. But that’s our little secret he told me” 

“So I have permission to draw Fawkes out.?” 

“Yes, on one condition, when you are done, I request the picture and an autograph.” Dumbledore smiled at me.” 

“Well, I need my art supplies and parchment,” I said. 

“ They are by that table over there.” He said. 

“I looked and my supplies were already on the table.” 

“If you need plenty of time to do a beautiful sketch you may take as much time as you need during breaks.” “And I always keep candy by my desk for students.” He smiled at me and I started working on the sketch. 

After a few days of visiting Dumbledore, I got the sketch done, I started working on the outfits and it was getting closer and closer to the Halloween Ball and Fred still hasn’t asked me out or even talked to me about the ball. It’s like he was a completely different person from who I started dating over the summer. Carrie and I have been worried about our dates to the ball. I know George was going to ask her during the ball. But I wasn’t sure about Fred and me going together. 

Finally, it was Halloween night I asked Professor Sprout to give Carrie her dress since she’s her head of house and I wasn’t allowed in the Hufflepuff Common room, She dropped off her dress and I hoped she’d love. I did a beautiful train that shined like the feathers in different lights and the sleeves were like her wings. She was going to be beautiful that night. George would notice her. I made George’s outfit to match Carrie’s and he’d look handsome. 

I went into my common room and saw a present on my bed waiting for me. It was addressed by Ginny and Carrie. It was a beautiful outfit with the outside layers being green and silver and the inside being red and gold. The front of the dress was higher than the back. The belt had a snake that was silver with gold highlights. My pants were black with highlights of green, silver, red, and gold. It had little Emeralds and Rubies on the top of my shirt. I loved it because it represented how I was brave to go against the norms and date someone from my rival house. I did my makeup based on my outfit. 

I walked down to the ball feeling like I was floating on air. Carrie was outside the great hall looking nervous but beautiful. I helped her do her makeup as fire and feathers but not too overwhelming for her, 

Fred and George walked over to us. They both looked very handsome. George looked very nervous looking. 

“C-c-arie would you um like togothedancewithme.”

She looked confused at first and said “of course I was waiting for you to ask me all month silly”

“Miss, Cloe Sanderson would you go to the dance with me?” He gave a little bow and held out his hand.

“Of course I would.” 

I was so happy I didn’t realize his outfit matched mine as far as colouration goes. 

We danced all night and had so much fun it was like going into one of my storybooks and the reason why he was acting so odd he wanted to ask me at the dance. And he knew I was busy making stuff so he didn’t want to distract me. Or when the twins were pulling some pranks get me involved so I couldn’t work on my projects for the ball and my lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to thank you for reading and commenting! Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
